the goth and the doc
by lostnloner
Summary: i didn't plan on writing a love story but i came up with one. House falls for wilsons gothic cousin. she is a mix of Abby from NCIS and River from Firefly/Serenity T for now possibly M later


~ Alarm - 5.622 River - 17 ~

"ARGG! Just die already", groaned the lump under the black covers.

~ 40 minutes later ~

"Get out if bed or i'm not driving you", was all the warning River had before the covers were quickly removed and the cold rushed in.

"Meh. 5 more minutes."

"Uh, yeah, No. my house, my rules. Your breakfast is gonna be cold so get up and out."

Ten minutes later River stumbled into the kitchen, sat down and dozed into an egg white omlette.

"Ugh, can't we get some donuts or something on the way in? i can't survive off the health food junk you guys keep throwing at me."

"if i do this don't put up so much of fight tomorrow. Okay?"

"Alright, alright, fine. Can we go to Donut King? Please please please."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"Go straight to Dr. Cuddy's office. Don't try to hide in a closet or exam room okay? i'll check in in 2 hours."

"i know i know Mom, you don't have to tell me 5 times. See ya later."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Dr. James Wilson had barely blinked before he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Are you dying?" asked Dr. Gregory House.

"What? No."

"Really? Looked like the Grim Reaper to me."

"Well i'm not and don't tell River that, she'd probably take it as a compliment."

"Ah, new girlfriend. Or boyfriend. Survey says: Boy toy. Funny i always imagined you being the girl."

"First off that was my cousin, second i'm not gay and third aren't you supposed to be in the clinic?"

"Yes but i thought it would be more fun to bother you."

"Well, i'm going to the clinic. How about you follow me and here, take this chart. Oh look, it says that there's a middle age woman in Exam 3, go see what's wrong with her."

Wilson handed House the chart and before he could protest was out the door and on his way to his office.

"Mean", House muttered to himself as glanced at the chart in his hands. 'Sprained wrist and carpal tunnel'. Whoo hoo.

"Cameron! Exam 3 needs a brace for her wrist."

House tossed the chart to the blonde doctor walking past and headed down the hall to the MRI room.

"Well that was weird. I wonder if something's bothering him", thought Dr Cameron as she headed down ot Exam 3.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

As soon as river reached the MRI room she taped down all the lights and went into the control room. She again taped down the lights then moved the chairs away from the computers. Then she took off her jacket to use as a cusion + curled up under the desk. She'd been asleep about 10 minutes when the lights in the control room were switched on. At first she could only see one shoe but the she saw the cane.

"House go back to your office and turn off the light", she said groggily.

"Angel of Death, is that you? i come in peace."

"Greg, stay in here much longer and you'll be leaving that way too."

"Ooh, harsh. Are we grumpy today?"said House as he sat down in front of the desk.

"Were's the scythe? You won't be able to scare many people without it."

"GO. AWAY! i'm trying to sleep here."

"Yes, i can see that but in a few minutes Dr Cameron is going to be in here when she sees that the sprained wrist woman i just sent her has bit more going on then it appears. i'm not sure but she may want to sit here without squishing anyone."

"Do i have to?"

"Well, you can either hide from Cuddy and Wilson with me or i can bring Wilson in here and you can go with him. I like both ways myself."

"Damned if i do, damned if i don't", thought River as she sulked beneath the desk.

"At 5 i get Wilson. 5, 4, 3, 2..."

"Fine, sure whatever."

As they walked down the hallway River tried to come up with a solution.

"Wilson is like House's best friend. Jerk's just gonna take me to him", thought River as they walked down towards the elevators, "He has a cane, all i'd have to do is push him a little and run."

"i know what you're thinking and it's not gonna work the way you want it. try to trip me and i push speed dial", House showed her the screen of his cell. The blinking LED screen read her uncle's name and number. The only problem was that she had made up her mind and it was obvious as she looked him square in the eye that she was going to run. in the time it took him to get the message she caused him to stumble and was in the elevator headed to the lobby.

"Huh, i wonder if she called my bluff or just didn't care. Either way this could get fun", thought House as he shuffled down the hall to his office.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"Sorry about the long wait today Ms Tompson, we're a little short handed right now", River apologized as she led the 76 year old down the hall and into Exam 4.

"Oh i don't mind. You're new here aren't you. it's always this way, i heard it's usually because of some doctor that shirks his duties here. Have you met him? A Dr House i believe. No? Well thats probably for the best. A most annoying and disrespectful man if ever there was one. i heard he's only still here because he's some kind of genius".

"You could be right. Someone should be back to see you in a moment."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"if i were a crazy goth girl where would i hide?" thought House as he sat in his office bouncing a tennis ball against the wall.

"House get your ass down to the clinic right now!" yelled Dr Lisa Cuddy from the door.

"Sure", agreed the distracted House for the first time in his time working at the hospital almost sending Cuddy into shock.

"Maybe Wilson has seen his cousin", he thought as he headed down to the clinic.

"Maybe his vicoden is working well today", offered Thirteen, one of four doctors on House's team.

"Maybe", Cuddy glanced at his desk and noticed an almost full prescription bottle on it.

"Something must be really wrong for him to leave this", Lisa thought as she inspected the vial.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-


End file.
